


Presto's greatest trick

by BrockHardick



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, F/M, Kidnapping, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Assault, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrockHardick/pseuds/BrockHardick
Summary: Life can get lonely for a teenage nerd stranded in the Dungeons and Dragons world, especially when you have a red-headed beauty next to you who thinks of you only as a friend. If only one had access to something like... magic?CONTAINS A VERY GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF UNDERAGE RAPE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
Relationships: Presto the Magician/ Sheila the Thief
Kudos: 3





	Presto's greatest trick

Sheila didn't think much of it when she felt something crawling on her ankle at night. The gang had been living in that God-forsaken world and slept in the wilderness long enough that the sensation only caused her to instinctively try to shake it off.

But it didn’t stop.

Instead, the feeling that a second bug had gotten hold of her wrist woke her up. She looked down, trying to locate the bug but she could see nothing. She could feel them, however. In fact, she felt a third and fourth invisible bug crawl on her other leg and wrist. But they didn’t quite feel like bugs, they were more like hands.

Sheila started to panic, and that’s when a fifth invisible hand materialized over her mouth, firmly, as if someone was leaning their entire weight on it, muffling her screams for help. The other hands tightened their grip and lifted her in the air, carrying her twisting body all the way to a cave on the other side of the mountain.

The hands lay her on the rocky floor of the cave, pinning her down, but the one that was covering her mouth seemed to disappear.

-Venger! Hank will make you pay for this!- she screamed at the shadowy, robed figure that started to emerge from one of the cave’s inner openings. But as the torches that were placed on the cave’s rocky walls magically lit up, she noticed that the robe was the wrong color, that Venger was totally too short and that instead of a headgear with one horn he was wearing a green, cone-shaped hat.

\- I don’t think that’s going to happen, Sheila- answered her captor with a smirk.

\- Presto? No, you must be Venger POSING as Presto!

\- I’m afraid I’m the genuine article, Sheila.

\- Prove it! - replied Sheila, piercing him with her eyes.

\- Would you believe me if I told you that I know you like to skinny dip in the river at every opportunity? Diana doesn’t do that.

\- How could you… Presto? Have you been peeking? How? I’m very, very careful!

\- What’s my specialty in the team, Sheila? What’s my character?

\- You’re the magic use… oh, I see.

\- Exactly, Sheila. Magic. The same thing that brought you to this cave, and allowed me to lit the torches without touching them is what has allowed me to see you every time you get naked.

\- But I mean, HOW? You always need at least three attempts to cast a spell right!

\- Making you guys believe I am still completely incompetent has been the hardest trick to pull off, but I have managed. The fact that the team needs my hat less and less as Hank’s bow becomes more ridiculously powerful each time gives me time to practice the magic that I’m actually interested in. And I have gotten pretty good at it, if I say so myself.

\- All right, Presto, this has gone on long enough. Bring me back to the camp and I won’t tell Hank.

\- You will not tell Hank because once I’m done with you, I will erase your memory of the whole thing.

A thought crossed Sheila’s mind, but she dismissed it right away. It couldn’t be possible.

-What do you mean “when you’re done with me”?

-You don't think I brought you here only to chat, do you?

Presto snapped his fingers, and the invisible hands forced Sheila to get on her knees in front of him. A couple of hand waves more, and her Cloak of Invisibility was unclasped from her neck and thrown to the side by the fifth hand.

-A very useful tool for your role, but I don't want to risk you becoming invisible at any moment. I want to be able to see all of you.

Presto snapped his fingers two more times and the free use invisible hand started to tug at her purple dress.

-Wait!Stop! You'll break it!

Marking her words, the soft fabric tore apart at the front, revealing her white underwear and round, teenage breasts.

They were pinkish white, even paler than her face as they received barely any sunlight, and they were sprinkled with reddish freckles like the ones on her face. They bounced outwards as they were freed from their prison, revealing that they were larger than her clothes showed, kept in place under considerable pressure. And they seemed very tense, as if the skin on them was stretched to the max, not being able to grow as quickly as the breast tissue underneath.

-Keeping those girls in place must hurt-said Presto snarkily.

But Sheila was not in the mood for sarcasm. Her eyes were already watery, and her trembling, furrowed chin showed how close she was to bursting into tears.

-Don't cry, Sheila. I do this because I love you. I always have.

-That's not love, you...

-Enough! I didn't bring you in to argue either.

And with that, Presto opened the front of his green wizard's robe.

Sheila could not believe what she was seeing. Presto's massive cock hung down almost as low as his knees, with red and blue veins running the lenght of its thick shaft and a large, smooth mushroom head. It was as if the penis was 10 years older than the owner.

-How did it grow that...-Sheila started to ask, but caught herself. - Oh. Of course. Magic, right?

-Smart girl-said Presto.

While the young wizard approached her, the dick started to raise as if possessed with a life of its own. When Presto was directly in front of her, Sheila had to lean backwards as much as she could to prevent it from touching her face. But Presto was having none of that, and with a snap of his fingers, the invisible hand grabbed the back of her head and pushed forward with irresistible force.

The grossed out Sheila opened her eyes wide and shut her lips as the magically-enhanced penis started pressing against them. She was not going to get that thing inside her mouth.

Presto pinched her nose so she couldn't breathe.

-Your choice, Sheila- said Presto as he was starting to run out of patience.- You can open your mouth and take it like a good girl, or you can faint due to lack of oxigen and then I'll have my way with you anyway.

After almost a minute of struggle, Sheila opened her mouth wide with a loud gasp, and Presto rammed his throbbing dick down her throat.

She struggled to keep her tongue away from his dick, but her mouth was so full that it was impossible not to touch it. The head of Presto's penis shot past the opening of her throat, shutting it closed and causing tears to start rolling from her eyes as well gagging noises to come from her mouth. She started to produce so much saliva that Presto's dick made splasing sounds every time he pulled back and rammed in again.

The face rape continued for several minutes, with Presto moaning and grunting loudly every time the tip of his cock reached the bottom of her mouth. Each thrust was slightly harder and reached a little deeper, until Sheila's nose started to touch his still hairless pubic region. He started keeping it all in for longer periods as it began to twitch, until finally it exploded with thick, sticky cum directly into her esophagus. She trembled and convulsed as much as her magical restraints allowed her, and a muffled, gargled scream came out of her throat as it overflowed with cum. Her cheeks puffed and the cum started spilling through the sides, and she wondered if it would ever stop.

But it did, and Presto withrew his now flacid but still massive penis out of her mouth. The load of cum splatted on the floor and Sheila coughed up a lung. Presto even caused the invisible hands to vanish while she had her coughing fit, as she was in no shape to defend herself or try to escape.

-That was even more amazing than I had imagined. Your mouth is incredible.-said an elated Presto.

-That was MONSTROUS!-replied Sheila, still with strands of cum coming out of her mouth.

Her rebuttal indicated to Presto that it was time to reactivate the Helping Hands, which he did with a snap.

Sheila was pinned to the rocky wall as Presto started to fondle her breasts. He kissed them, suckled on them, pinched the nipples and bit them as the sobbing Sheila pleaded for him to stop. Ignoring her protests, he lowered himself leaving a trail of kisses and licks all through her belly, until he stopped below the belly button, right at the edge of her panties.

-Please, no... -said Sheila in a barely audible sob.

-I'm going to do this with my own hands- said Presto, and pulled her panties down to her knees.

Sheila's crotch was smooth and pink, with the slightest smattering of curly red hair. Presto kissed and licked it, and stuck his tongue between her young pussy lips going up until it snatched her clit.

She jolted and squealed, though not of pleasure. It was merely the reaction of being touched in that sensitive part for the first time. But Presto took it as an invitation and started licking vigorously while massaging her marble-like thighs and grabbing her butt.

After a few minutes of that, the magic dick was erect again, and Presto commanded the hands to lay her on the ground and spread her legs.

The sobbing Sheila only looked at the cave ceiling.

-Presto, I wanted my first time to be special...

-Isn't this special enough?- he asked, positioning himself over her and tucking the monster dick between her labia.

With one groaning thrust that betrayed his lack of experience, Presto wedged his penis inch by inch inside Sheila's virgin pussy, ignoring her screams and her trembling.

He dug his penis inside her until he could feel her naked crotch touch his. Sheila was shocked at how deep inside her he could get, filling up and stretching every inch of her love canal, all the way to her womb.

Presto pulled halfway back and rammed again, finding a little less resistance this time and each subsequent one. Her body was lubing out of sheer need to protect her.

He slammed in many times, getting stiffer and stiffer with each one until he started felling the now familiar twitching and throbbing, so he grabbed her breasts, squeezing them with all his might, and thrust into her one last time before filling her up with a new load of cum that overflowed its container. Again, it spilled on the floor when he pulled out, gushing out of Sheila's stretched pussy like a fawcet.

An extasic Presto relished in his own satisfaction as Sheila curled on the ground into the fetal position. She didn't even realize that the hands were no longer holding her. After a few deep breaths Presto regained touch with reality and noticed the sobbing Sheila curled on the ground. And got a good look at her ass.

Round, firm and white like the moon, it was in full display for him to see, not even the stains of dirt and soil managed to marr its perfect beauty. And Presto wanted some of that.

The monster dick got erect again, no magic required.

A new snap, and the Helping Hands were back in action.

-WHAT?- yelled Sheila- WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO TAKE FROM ME??

The position that the hands put her into made it obvious.

Sheila screamed as she was forced to get on all fours, knees wide apart, head low and butt up. Presto grabbed each butt cheek with one hand, squeezing and using his thumbs to open her butthole. It seemed weird finding an asshole so attractive, but he couldn't resist.

He raised his hips and placed the tip of his bulging cock right on her opening. His hands slid over her back and grabbed her shoulders with an iron grip. He breathed deep, and pushed with all his might.

Sheila yelled like she had never done before. She was feeling the worst pain in her young life as her anus was being torn open by someone she used to call a friend.

When he opened his eyes, Presto noticed that he had only managed to insert half of the tip of his dick. The feeling was already unbelievable, as Sheila's ass resisted by squeezing his tip with a pressure that was both painful and pleasing. But there was too much risk of being expelled, so he bent his elbows, pulling Sheila towards him, and squeezed with his own butt muscles to bring his hips further forward. It chafed while the rest of his cock head forced itself inside her, but he didn't mind one bit.

Being slightly wider than the shaft, the head of Presto's penis tucked itself firmly inside Sheila's ass, so all that was left was to explore her insides and enjoy their warm embrace as he swung forwards and backwards.

Her violation now complete, Sheila wondered how was she ever going to be relieved of Presto's cock up her ass, as it seemed to be permanently anchored inside. She felt the whole lenght of the shaft slowly advance and retreat in her entrails, wedging its way as her pipe closed itself in front of it each time. She could not understand how could someone find pleasure in that, but it was obvious that Presto did.

To her disbelief, she discovered yet another new form of pain when the penis inside her started throbbing, and the assaults became faster and harder. Presto was ramming her to the hilt of his dick, effectively spanking her numb butt with his hips. She was being rocked forwards and backwards, shaken like a rag doll, and her boobs were wobbling wildly under her until Presto grabbed them with his hands and pushed his dick inside her one last time, staying there and erupting in cum that filled her colon.

Sheila felt that her ass was being torn out of her when the still erect Presto pulled out with a popping sound. He turned her around, forcing her to sit on her numb butt, and flinging his dick in front of her face, issued a single command.

\- Clean it.

And Sheila, having been deprived of all dignity, took the dick that had been inside her ass and sucked it, swallowing the cum that still came out of it, until she felt it get soft and flacid in her mouth. Presto pulled it out with a moan of satisfaction, and Shela fell backwards, unconscious.

Presto savored his victory for a few minutes, amazed at how beautiful Sheila was even as the motionless, dirty and cum-filled heap she was at the moment. Then, with a sigh, he pulled a double espresso from the pocket dimension in his hat and became the dutyful mage he was supposed to be.

Waving his hands like a conductor, Presto magically healed Sheila's wounds, restored her virginity, mended her clothes and delicately transported her back to the camp, softly placing her in the same spot and the same position she was in before the entire ordeal, with no memory of it whatsoever.

-These nights are going to kill me.- he whispered to himself, sipping his coffee and already thinking of the next night's entertainment, of Diana's firm, athletic body and all the wonderful uses he could make of her magic staff.

The end.


End file.
